Caitlyn and Jonathan's wedding
In today's episode, Caitlyn and Jonathan finally tie the knot, formally, at the Atchley Mansion. Scene The Atchley Mansion. The entire Harpers universe is assembled for the formal wedding of Caitlyn and Jonathan Donaldson. They were already married in Las Vegas while they were at a convention, but they promised to have a more formal ceremony. This is the result of that. SHEILA: Look at this. Such splendor. DYLAN: You know Aunt Patricia. This is all for Caitlyn and Jonathan. She went all out for it. SHEILA: Especially since this is the first real marriage of one of her kids. Alicia was never married, neither was Kip or Roger. (Enter: Roger, who slings his arms around his twin cousins. The love evident for them.) ROGER: Hiya, guys. How are you doing? DYLAN: Hi there, Rog. I am sure you are spending your time helping get ready for the celebration? ROGER: Yep. Mom recruited me for ushering. Anyssa and Jacquie are being the bridesmaids. SHEILA: Who is being matron of honor? (Enter Joyce, Roger's aunt.) JOYCE: Pat asked me to. Since this is the first wedding of one of her kids, and she is running the show, I thought it would be nice to volunteer. Pat actually recruited me. ROGER: Aunt Joyce, you knew you would want to. JOYCE (grinning): Yes, I know that, darling. (Enter Jeff, Joyce's younger brother) JEFF: What? No hello for me? ROGER: Of course, there is a hello for you, Uncle Jeff. DYLAN: Great to see you again, Uncle Jeff. SHEILA: Yes, glad to see you here. JEFF: A lot has happened, I see. You two are siblings, I guess, from what my sister told me. SHEILA: Yep. Dyl and I are twin siblings. Very long story. JEFF (gently): I know the whole thing. Your mother told me the whole sordid thing. How are you two doing? DYLAN: We're still kind of rattled, but the family has been solid behind us. JEFF: That is good. I am glad. (Enter Patricia. She is radiant.) PATRICIA: How are you, my dears? SHEILA: You are on cloud nine, I am sure, Aunt Patricia? PATRICIA: Yes, I am, my love. The time is almost near. We're getting ready to have everyone seated. SHEILA: All right, Aunt Patricia. (Dylan, Sheila, Roger and Jeff get seated.) SHEILA: Where are the kids? ANYSSA: They are over there. Cathy, Derek, Ashley, Aidan and the others. (The kids wave at Sheila and the others.) INDIA: Here comes Caitlyn. She looks lovely. (The crowd stands. Caitlyn is being led down the aisle by her mother. Jonathan, already at the front, looks at his wife, with pure love. She is beautiful, and they take one another's hands.) PASTOR (from the nearby Unitarian Universalist Church in Beacon Hill): Friends and family, we are gathered here to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. Since they were already married in a wedding chapel in Vegas, they are solidifying their vows for all to see. JONATHAN: My darling, Caitlyn, from the first moment we met at WBOS to today, I have always been in love with you. I had never felt my heart skip a beat like I did the first moment I saw you in Rose's office. (Rose blushes) With every passing day, I fell more in love with you. And during that convention in Las Vegas, I knew right then and there that I couldn't live without you. CAITLYN: My dearest Jonathan, I hadn't ever thought I would find the person I would love. I was about to be content with being married to my job, but then you walked into Rose's office, and we just automatically hit it off with ease. Who says that Television news cannot produce love? (Everyone laughs) We beat the odds, babe. And I want to be with you forever. PASTOR: If there is anyone who would show just cause for these two NOT being joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold his peace. (All of a sudden, Jennifer Barrett, how she was released from jail, is unclear, storms down the aisle) JENNIFER: I object! That stupid limey shouldn't be marrying a bitch like Caitlyn Lambert! PASTOR (angrily): For what reason?! JENNIFER: I am more worthy to marry him! I think I am just going to have to call the police! That bitch stole my man! PATRICIA: You are out of your damned mind woman! JENNIFER: Oh, I am? I don't think so! (She grabs a gun, and aims it. A brave Jolie, known for her being an athlete, hits Jennifer with a hard tackle, knocking her down. She effectively disarms the wicked model.) JOLIE: Mom! She's down, for now. ANYSSA: Don't EVER do that again, Jolie. Especially with someone as wicked as her! JOLIE: She would have killed all of us. ANYSSA: I know, honey, and you were very brave, but don't do something that reckless. She is a dangerous woman. She would have hurt you. (Jennifer staggers to her feet. While Jolie knocked her down hard, she knocked her down hard enough to stun her, and not to completely incapacitate her.) JENNIFER: You DAMN brat! I warned you, Forson! You messed with me once, and you paid, now I am going to have to make your stupid brat pay for hurting me! ANYSSA (In a deadly voice): You lay ONE hand on my daughter, I will destroy you! JENNIFER: Well, that is the risk I will have to take! You stupid bitch! You messed with me before, and you lost! Now, you will suffer again! (Jennifer streaks to Anyssa, her eyes burning with hatred, but she trips on one of her stiletto heels and falls down hard enough to knock her out this time. She is dragged out of the mansion by the security officer. She is out cold.) PASTOR: Now, that the trash has been taken out, (Everyone laughs again) let me say this, by the power vested in me by God, and the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you man and wife, Jonathan, you may kiss your bride. (Jonathan and Caitlyn kiss, and the group applauds in excitement. Jennifer is furious! She is handcuffed and taken back to the jail. Her attempt to derail another Harper family celebration has failed, but she will not be defeated! The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring India Harper